


Safe

by Rosie2009



Series: My Frozen Oneshots [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Elsa is just recently understanding the depth and extent of Anna's antics and is struggling with the need to protect her younger sister. When Elsa goes overboard in her attempts, Anna is left angry with her and a terrible accident occurs. Will Elsa be able to save her sister? Sisterly feels, no romance whatsoever.





	Safe

Elsa was suffering a long day of a frightfully boring council meeting.

All these gatherings ever consisted of was constant bickering amongst elderly men over various subjects that weren’t overly important. Elsa understood how decisions regarding the issues needed to be made, but she didn’t really understand why she couldn’t just sign something herself and resolve them. It would be much better that being forced to listen to a group of crochety old people argue.

“Queen Elsa, what do you think?” Elsa immediately was snapped back into focus. She gazed albeit dazedly at all of the expectant faces staring at her.

She had almost forgot what they had been talking about, but life wasn’t about to allow her the pleasure. The subject suddenly appeared in the forefront of her mind and she suppressed a groan of slight irritation.

“We need to arrange stronger trade agreements with Corona so that our kingdom and its occupants may receive goods that will-” Elsa suddenly stopped midsentence. Something reddish-orange and suspiciously colored like her sister’s hair caught her gaze out on the roof. She angled her head a bit, looking out the window. To her horror, it was Anna. 

Her eyes widened as her baby sister suddenly slid down the roof at a high rate of speed. She stood up instantly with a force that would knock a chair of any less craftmanship over and rushed out the door. 

Elsa could hear the faint cries of the councilmen, but it barely registered in her mind. All she could think about was getting outside before Anna hit the ground. 

Elsa summoned ice beneath her feet and propelled herself through the corridors and down the stairs in a fashion and speed similar to that of a bullet. She zipped through the courtyard, reaching the area she estimated Anna to fall.

Her heart stopped. Anna was not on the roof any longer. Elsa searched the ground, frantically glancing all about. Her efforts were fruitless. All that she saw nearby was a haystack, grass and the stone of the courtyard. 

“ANNA!” Elsa yelled in desperation, feeling her heart sink to the pits of her stomach. 

She had lost her sister again and for the last time. Elsa would never see her sister’s sunny, loving face, she’d never hear her musical laugh…. Elsa would never see Anna again.

Before Elsa could absorb herself too much in grief, she then heard a muffled voice. Elsa whipped her head around behind her to face the noise. Elsa strode a little closer to the source. Quite oddly, it seemed to be coming from the haystack.

Elsa inched closer to look at it. She nearly screamed when a straw-covered head poked out of it.

“Whoo, that was one heck of a ride. Man, gotta do that again sometime!” Anna exclaimed, giggling and glancing up at the roof as she tried to dust some of the hay off of her body.

Elsa felt a rising joy suddenly burst in her chest and her face blossomed into a large grin.

“Anna!” Elsa practically tackled Anna back into the haystack.

“Elsa?!” Elsa nearly sobbed at hearing her sister’s sweet voice again. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Elsa expressed, deeply inhaling the scent of her sister as well as the sweet aroma of hay that seemed to compliment her natural fragrance very well.

“Wait, what? Okay, hang on a second.”

“I was so, so worried about you, Sunshine!” Elsa sighed relievedly. She then pulled back out of the haystack, grabbing Anna’s hand and pulling her out. 

“Why are you-”

“You jumped off a roof, Anna! Why shouldn’t I be worried about that?!” Elsa raised her voice a bit in her excitement, dusting Anna off emphatically. Anna’s previously confused face morphed into an expression of guilty sheepishness. 

“About that…”

“Anna, sweetheart, you really need to be more careful. You could get hurt!” Elsa said grabbing Anna’s cheeks and inspecting her teeth closely. 

“Essa, you reawy don’t need to wowwy,” Anna insisted while Elsa had her fingers inside her mouth, ensuring the safety of every tooth. 

Elsa then took hold of the skin above and below Anna’s eye, sparked a bright blue light in her hand to shine it into Anna’s eye, and looked into the pupil.

“Elsa.”

“Hmm?” Elsa, now satisfied with the constrictions of Anna’s pupil, stopped observing her eyeball.

“Elsa, I am perfectly fine,” Elsa, with a concerned expression, lovingly tucked a lock of hair behind Anna’s ear. 

“I know. But you could’ve been hurt. How often do you do things like this?” 

“Not that often?” Anna replied with a large toothy smile that Elsa always associated with a guilty Anna.

“You seem uncertain about that,” Elsa observed, immediately picking up on Anna’s noncommittal tone.

“No, I’m not,” Anna insisted, the grin still plastered on her face. Elsa looked at Anna with complete and utter anxiety. She normally would’ve found slight amusement at Anna’s attempts to deceive but concern was currently wholly overpowering Elsa. She watched Anna squirm under her intent gaze.

“Fine. I’ve done it before, okay?” Anna admitted with a sigh. Elsa groaned and shook her head. 

“Anna…”

“Look, it’s really okay! I mean, I’ll go up and show you again if you want me to-”

“No. Please don’t…” After a moment of staring into the younger’s eyes, Elsa pulled Anna closely against her. “I don’t want to lose you.” She smiled, feeling some of her worry dissipate as Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa to reciprocate the embrace.

“Okay, I won’t slide down the roof again. I promise,” Anna said somewhere nearby Elsa’s ear.

“Good.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Anna! What are you doing?!” It had been a few days since the roof episode and Elsa had hoped that would be the last of Anna’s insane attempts at acrobatics.

Apparently, she was wrong. Very wrong.

“Oh, Elsa! Hey! Do you want to ride around the halls with me?” Anna asked, sitting on the bicycle, about to push off. 

“Anna, you need a helmet,” Elsa insisted, grabbing Anna’s arm and pulling her off the bike to go to her room.

“Elsa, good grief, I’m just riding my bike around the halls. I’ll be fine! We used to do this all the time.”

“I would prefer that you wear a helmet,” Elsa expressed, keeping a tight hold on her sister’s upper limb. 

“Fine,” Anna grumbled a bit as she was dragged along behind her sister.

Elsa couldn’t understand why Anna wouldn’t take care of herself any better. Didn’t she know that Elsa couldn’t live without her and couldn’t bear for anything to happen to her. Even if it was a small bump or bruise.

“Why in the world are you such a daredevil?” Elsa questioned as they entered Anna’s room that was thankfully not too far from their previous position in the halls. 

“Why are you such a spoilsport?” Anna mumbled. Elsa released a huff of air in slight exasperation.

“Anna, I just want you to be safe,” Elsa said, snatching the helmet from its haphazard position on the floor. She turned and gently sat it on Anna’s head, buckling it underneath the latter’s chin.

“I know, but I’m a big tough girl. I’m not going to get hurt,” Anna persisted, trying to convince Elsa of her outlook.

Elsa kissed Anna’s forehead, and pulled back to look in her eyes.

“Accidents happen, Anna,” Elsa said, unintentionally allowing more gravity in her voice. The memory of a very unfortunate accident dredged itself to the forefront of her mind. Elsa felt a reverberation of sorrow ring through her frame, leaving a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

She was drawn from the painfulness of the memory by a warm hand on her pale, bare shoulder. Elsa looked at the owner of the said appendage with an expression of despair.

“Don’t worry, Elsa. If you need me to wear a helmet, I will,” Anna reassured, and Elsa felt a wash of relief flood her.

“And if you don’t mind, could you please wear kneepads and elbow pads?” Anna huffed a bit in response but reluctantly agreed.

Elsa smiled happily and easily procured gear for Anna made of strong ice and soft padding made of snow. 

After looking over Anna’s form and considering Anna’s ensemble, Elsa took the liberty of adding a few unmentioned- and likely unwelcomed- additions.

When she was done, Anna resembled a giant snowman. She was padded with snow and ice from her head to her toes. 

“Elsa, don’t you think this is a bit much?” Anna questioned, her voice muffled by the extensive amount of cushiony winter precipitation surrounding her face.

“Go try your bike now,” Elsa said, completely disregarding Anna’s inquiry in her satisfaction in Anna’s certain safety.

Anna waddled over to the bicycle and tried to hoist her leg over it. After the first fail, she looked over at Elsa, completely unimpressed. Elsa simply gave her two encouraging thumbs-ups and motioned for her to try again.

Anna tried once again, and yet another failure occurred. 

“This is ridiculous, Elsa,” Anna complained indignantly. 

“Just try one more time,” Elsa implored, smiling cheerfully.

Anna rolled her eyes but attempted it once again. This time, however, she was able to squeeze herself up on the bicycle.

“Yay!” Elsa grinned widely and clapped her hands. She quickly made her way over to Anna and hugged her. “Good job!” Elsa congratulated Anna. She kissed her little sister on the nose, the only place on her face that Elsa could reach.

Yes, Elsa wouldn’t let her sister be harmed. Not while she was around.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Elsa eyed the bedroom with her lips pursed. The whole place looked like a tornado went through it. Perhaps a redheaded tornado.

Elsa’s impromptu visit to Anna’s room was inspired by her earlier visit in search of a helmet. She had quickly come to the conclusion that the entirety of the room was dangerous to her little sister.  
Elsa walked over to a particular corner of the room that caught her eye. And it wasn’t in an appealing manner in which it did so. As she got closer to the heap of something in the corner, she came to the realization that it was a pile of dresses. Soiled dresses. Very soiled dresses.

To Elsa, this was certainly some sort of health hazard. The germs in this pile would likely cause Anna to contract some sort of sickness. Elsa made an icy basket and, using her magic, loaded the enormous amount of dirty laundry into it. She shook her head in disgust, using a cold wind to push the basket just outside the doorway.

Elsa then turned to the bed. It was unmade, and there was quite a bit of clothes still on their hangers strewed all over it. Elsa’s eyes widened. These hangers were made of metal wire. What if Anna was exceedingly tired when she came to bed and she completely forgot to move them, resulting in her being stabbed by them?

She immediately coated the hangers holding the clothes and the hangers in Anna’s wardrobe in a soft permanent covering of snow. Nodding her head in satisfaction, she summoned a strand of magical wind to hang the dresses on the bed in the wardrobe. 

Elsa turned to observe the whole room. There were just so many hazards in this small area. Elsa huffed a bit. Anna could trip and knock out her front teeth on the hard floors. She could slide into the wall when coming into the room too quickly. Anna could even get a concussion if she slipped on the rug.

She was freaking out a bit at all of the possible disasters that could occur until she happened to glance at the snow-covered hangers. Elsa eyed it thoughtfully with an eyebrow raised. She then came to an excellent idea.

Why couldn’t she just coat the walls, the floor, and all the hardwood surfaces in the room with soft, permanent snow that couldn’t be kicked away by anyone?

Elsa waved her hands a bit and, starting from the center of the wall she was facing, the snow began to creep onto all of the surfaces composing the room. She stepped backwards just outside of the doorway as the snow reached where she had been standing. Just as the snow reached the edge of Anna’s room, Elsa stopped it.

She tentatively stepped into the room onto the snow. It was solid and as she reached down and touched it, she came to the realization that it was also forgiving in that it was squishy. She turned and touched the wall. It had the same texture.

Elsa nodded her head in satisfaction and relief. It was perfect. Anna wouldn’t hurt herself and Elsa could have peace of mind in that the entire room was Anna-proof.

Now all she could hope is that Anna wouldn’t find it for a while.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Elsa peeked around the corner, watching the red-headed girl strolling through the halls and singing in a melodious voice.

She almost couldn’t persuade herself to move from her position. It was such a perfect moment. Anna was completely relaxed and in her element. She was interacting with all of the paintings and throwing comments their way.

“How’s the life of the party, Julie? Enjoying your dance, Romero?” Anna winked at a painting of a man and a woman dancing in a hubbub of people as she strolled leisurely through the large room of pictures.

“I trust that the sandwiches are tasty, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grape?” Anna questioned in a false, pish-posh voice to an image of a woman and a man having a picnic.

“How are you today, Lady Odette? I hope wonderful,” Anna gave a little curtsy to a woman in a picture with a male consort. “Ever the charmer, eh, Prince Percy?” Anna eyed the consort with an eyebrow raised.

“Ooh, livin’ la vida loca, Señorita?” Anna spoke what Elsa assumed was the only Spanish Anna knew and laughed up at a woman in a Spanish-looking dress.

“What’s up, Charlene? Oh, yeah. You!” Anna giggled, pointing at a painting of a woman being pushed on a swing. She then moved a little further down the wall.

“You guys!” Anna exclaimed enthusiastically, her arms opening wide in a gesture at all of the characters in the image. “You are looking especially good today. New haircut, eh, Karl?” Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna’s constant one-sided banter with all of the inanimate objects depicting people that likely never existed. 

Yet, although it was very concerning to Elsa in regard to Anna’s mental state, it was quite cute and Anna-like overall and seemed to only endear the younger girl to Elsa more.

“Welp, see you guys later. I’m going for a ride with Kjekk,” Anna skipped out of the room through the door on the opposite side of the room from Elsa. 

Elsa furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. Who in the world was someone called Kjekk?

At that moment, Elsa decided to follow Anna to not only ensure the younger’s safety, but to also discover who this Kjekk was.

They continued through the halls, Elsa creeping along a short stretch behind a skipping, singing Anna.

Soon enough, they came upon a picture that Elsa recognized to be Joan of Arc.

“Hiya, Joan! How’re things going with you?” Anna paused for a minute as if receiving a response. Elsa raised an eyebrow. Anna didn’t really interact with the other paintings quite like that. 

“Things are going great with me, girlfriend. Elsa is doing so well as queen and as a big sister and I am so glad we’re back together. I truly couldn’t ask for a better sister. I’m so, so proud of her and I can only hope that I’ll be like her one day,” Anna expressed lovingly, and Elsa felt her heart flutter with the praise. 

It had been so long since anyone had ever given any sort of commendation to Elsa. Actually, it had likely been more than thirteen years ago. During her isolation, she never was provided any approval for her actions. No acknowledgement was given to how hard she struggled to control the magic she was born with and how unbelievably difficult it was to abandon her sister outside that door. To live a life of misery and unhappiness with an overpowering desire to throw it all away and open the door to give her sister the life she deserved.

But Elsa never really patted herself on the back for enduring all of those horrors. She didn’t feel as if she needed it. It was simply what she deserved as a terrible icy witch that hurt her sister in every way.

But to have someone say that they were proud of her and for that someone to be her sister… That was more than Elsa could ever ask for. It was the best thing she’d had in a very, very long time.

“Oh, and I have something to talk to you about. It’s gonna have to be later, though, ‘coz I gotta see a man about a horse, if you get what I mean,” Anna grinned and laughed, successfully drawing Elsa from her reverie. After reconsidering what Anna said, Elsa came to the conclusion that the joke was something humorous only to Anna.

“Okay, seriously. I got to go. I’ll talk to you later, I’m going to ride Kjekk!” Elsa’s eyes widened a bit in horror. Why was Anna riding Kjekk? 

Before Elsa could truly contemplate this question in depth, Anna had exited the area and moved on to the hall. Elsa followed along as quietly as she could. Pretty soon, though, Anna stopped.  
Elsa looked around quickly, trying to find a place to hide. There weren’t many options, but Elsa saw a decorative potted plant and decided that it would have to do. She scurried over behind it and kneeled down. 

Elsa peeked through the leaves to see Anna turning around in the elder’s direction with a confused look on her face. However, after a few seconds of glancing about, she soon turned around and continued on her previous path.

The blonde sighed in relief at Anna’s apparent imperceptiveness. 

Elsa then cautiously exited her position behind the plant and continued on her trek behind her younger sister. They continued for a short while before Anna suddenly stopped once again.  
Just as she saw the redhead beginning to turn her face back towards her, Elsa dove into a doorway.

“Hmm,” Anna hummed suspiciously. Elsa winced. She was afraid Anna might have seen something. It was probably her hair. Elsa formed a few icy pins for her hair and put it up into a nice and tidy bun. At hearing the sound of Anna’s footsteps growing fainter, Elsa hurried out of the room and rushed after her sister as quietly as she could while nearly jogging. 

However, very unfortunately, she was caught in the act of sneaking around.

“Who is following me?” Anna interrogated as she spun around before Elsa could hide behind a corner or nearby foliage.

Elsa smiled sheepishly.

“Elsa?”

“Hi!” Elsa squeaked, giving a little wave.

“Hi,” Anna replied suspiciously. Elsa swallowed in nervousness. She really hoped Anna wouldn’t catch on to what she’d been doing.

“Well, I’m heading to a meeting, sooo… Catch you later?” Elsa grinned widely with a seemingly cheerful exterior, but inwardly cursed herself for being so opposite of herself and rather being Anna-ish in her response.

“Okay…” Anna continued about her way and Elsa clicked as silently as she could behind her.

“You’re following me, aren’t you?” the redhead demanded suddenly after a few beats, whirling toward Elsa quickly.

“No?” Elsa said in a manner that was more of a question. Anna judged her with one eyebrow raised. Elsa kept a smile plastered on her face. 

“You just said you had to go to a meeting.”

“Well, I was just going down this hallway and looking at things as I was going to the meeting room.”

“Elsa, the meeting room is the other way,” Anna stated, her eyes half-lidded and an unimpressed look on her face.

“Umm… I like taking the scenic route,” Elsa quickly lied, trying to cover up her true intentions.

“Hmmm…. Okay,” Anna accepted Elsa’s response very skeptically.

When Elsa saw Anna turn to continue about her way, Elsa stroked her chin with a hand. How was she going to watch Anna if Anna was watching her back? 

Elsa looked down at her shoes. They were shiny, sparkly heels of ice and she clacked them against the floor a few times. 

Elsa reached down and slipped off her shoes, leaving her feet bare. She looked up in the direction Anna left in and smiled, her eyes half-lidded.

“Game-changer.” 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Goodness me, that hurts,” Elsa muttered as she trekked barefooted across the sharp pebbles that were trailed into the stables. She realized it probably wasn’t the smartest idea to leave her shoes neatly placed in the hall. Her ice shoes…

Elsa looked down at her feet and shook her head. Why didn’t she think of it before? Elsa waved her hands and magical icy heels appeared on her feet. Sometimes she really didn’t think about things. 

“Who’s a good boy? You are!” Elsa suddenly heard Anna’s voice not too far from her.

Elsa lifted her gaze from her feet and to the hallway of a stable in front of her. She then realized that Anna was quite close to her and was petting a horse.

“You want one of these?” Anna held out a sugar cube on her extended palm. The horse quickly but gently took it from her grasp and whinnied in happiness. “What a sweet boy, Kjekk.” Elsa’s eyes widened. That beast was Kjekk? Oh, well. It did make sense when Elsa pieced together the clues in her mind.

“You ready, buddy?” Anna asked as she approached the side of the horse. It neighed in what Elsa assumed was some sort of affirmation. 

“Alright,” Anna hopped up on the horse. It was then that it occurred to Elsa that she needed to hide. If Anna caught her spying again, the redhead would likely be angry with her. 

Elsa’s eyes darted about. She was too far from any of the horses’ stalls to hide with any of them, and she was also too distant from the pile of hay that was near Anna and her horse.

“Elsa, what are you doing here?!” Elsa looked at Anna wide-eyed in horror. Anna was staring at Elsa in turn, but Anna’s expression was angry. Correction: furious. 

“Hangin’?” Elsa tried with a very much forced smile.

“Elsa, you’ve been following me and you’re going to tell me why right now!” Anna yelled. 

“Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing,” Elsa answered. It was mostly true, so Elsa technically wasn’t lying.

“Wait a minute… You were spying on me!”

“Anna, no, I wasn’t-”

“Yes, you were! You’ve been driving me absolutely crazy with this ‘I Spy’ game that I seem to be the star of. Elsa, I’m not a baby. I don’t need to be watched!”

“And you covered my whole room in snow!” Elsa winced and opened her mouth to try to reply. “Before you say anything, yes, I’ve known about it all day. I was just waiting for a good time to bring it up. Good grief, Elsa, I’m perfectly fine! It’s not like I’m made of glass!”

Elsa watched as Anna’s horse shifted a bit under her, presumably uncomfortable with its mistress’ anger.

“Anna, I think you need to get off that animal,” Elsa encouraged, feeling her being fill with worry and dread that overtook the guilt that was beginning to consume her being.

“I do not need to get off Kjekk. I am going to ride him if I want,” Anna proclaimed hotly, suddenly spurring the horse forward.

It immediately sprung to action and sped past Elsa. She turned and hurried out of the stables. Elsa sighed at the sight of Anna riding away swiftly on her mount in the direction of the slowly setting sun. She looked down at her feet and closed her eyes.

Elsa shook her head sadly, heading back into the castle. 

Anna would be fine.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“I can’t believe she thinks she can run my life! This is getting out of hand,” Anna ranted as she rode Kjekk as fast as she could push him to go. They were racing through a small trail that Anna happened to see in the midst of her angry frenzy.

Neither one of them had been on the trail before and that fact was barely registering in Anna’s mind.

“I’m not a kid anymore and I need to stop being treated like one!” Anna almost shouted as Kjekk rounded a corner at an incredible speed that, if she hadn’t been holding on tightly, could have thrown her from the horse.

“I’m a responsible adult and I can do what I want to!” Anna growled loudly.

The horse took a trail that shot off to the left of the main path. 

“I should be able to do what I want to do when I want to do it! It’s been that way my whole life! No one ever cared what I did as a kid! Mama and Papa were always preoccupined. Preoccupied! Good grief, I’m not good with words,” Anna raged as her steed raced through the wood. 

Anna then was suddenly hit with a realization.

Now was the first time in forever that anyone had cared about her more than their own self. Mama and Papa may have cared, but no one kept such a close watch over her as Elsa did now. 

Anna’s anger dissipated quickly as she understood that her sister was trying to keep her safe because she loved her.

However, as the pair approached a log that had fallen over the trail, Kjekk was already inconsolable from his stress at Anna’s previous outbursts. 

At that moment, Kjekk came to a stop mid-run and reared up on his back legs.

“WOAH!” Anna screamed as she held on tightly to the reins. “Stop, Kjekk!” Suddenly the horse bucked, and Anna flew off, landing directly on her arm.

“AHHHH!” she screeched clinging tightly to her arm. The horse turned and fled in the direction of the castle.

Anna managed to wipe away a few tears with her good arm to take a look at the other. It was covered in blood and she found that whenever she moved it, a blistering pain shot through it.

She looked under her arm and there was a large, sharp rock. Anna winced and felt the sting of the cut. Tears welled up in her eyes at the pain and they streamed down her cheeks. 

“Ow,” she whined hopelessly. Anna glanced around the forest, trying to pinpoint where exactly she was.

Suddenly, a fact that didn’t seem so important before, suddenly took more priority than anything else.

Where was she and how would she ever get back home?

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Hi, Elsa! Where’s Anna?” Olaf questioned as he bounded playfully into Elsa’s study. Elsa looked up and furrowed her brow in concern. She glanced out the window and noted that it was dark out.

“Is she not in the castle?” Elsa asked Olaf with a worried expression. 

Elsa had been lying low since Anna’s outburst. The truth is that Elsa felt absolutely horrible. She never meant to make Anna feel inferior or anything of that sort. She simply wanted to protect her. The fresh cut that was Anna’s sacrifice still deeply wounded her. She had just been trying to prevent her sister from any more deadly experiences.

She had spent the entirety of her time in her study since she last saw Anna. She had missed dinner and had halfway expected Anna to come in and say something to her about the previous happenings.

“No… I looked all over for her,” Olaf said, his smile beginning to fall as Elsa began to more visibly panic.

“Are you okay?” he implored innocently with a bit of worry in his voice.

Elsa stared out the window in horror and fear as the icy cold fear began to course through her veins.

She never should have allowed Anna to ride on that horse. 

Elsa spared Olaf a short glance in the midst of her nigh hysteria.

“Anna’s in trouble,” Elsa said simply, before taking flight through the castle. In a manner quite similar to before, Elsa burst down the stairs and blasted out the door. 

She stopped for a moment at the gates and looked to the guards standing on the wall.

“Has Anna come home since her ride with her horse?!” Elsa shouted desperately, dreading the answer that she so feared she would receive.

“No, your majesty. We haven’t seen her,” the one on the right replied apologetically. Elsa shook her head, staring out into the dark town, and she felt her ice begin to creep around her feet.

Elsa’s eyes remained wide with fear. She had to find her somehow. 

But Elsa knew she wouldn’t be fast enough if Anna was in any sort of dire situation. She began hyperventilating with all the fearful visions flashing through her head.

However, the worst of those images was that of wolves in the forest. Angry, hungry wolves.

Dismissing that thought as soon as it entered, Elsa tried to focus on the thought that Anna was likely in the town somewhere and preoccupied with something in a shop. 

But she couldn’t silence the nagging voice in her mind that perpetually insisted that Anna was in the forest.

Suddenly, she saw a large figure racing toward her. She watched, horrified as it drew closer.

As it entered the light of the path nearing the castle, she came to the realization that it was Anna’s horse. It rushed by her speedily and her hair blew with the wind it left in its wake. 

At that moment, a thought occurred to Elsa. Kjekk knew where he left Anna. If Elsa could somehow get that information from his memories. If only she could speak to horses…

Elsa put her hands in front of her and concentrated on all the love, concern, and every emotion she held for Anna. She poured those feelings wholeheartedly into her creation.

She watched as her figure contorted itself into a large snow being. Elsa moved her hands so that the figure formed four legs and a sturdy, stout neck.

Finishing her masterpiece, Elsa shoved a piece of her essence into the snow creature. 

As she stood there, her chest heaving, the great snow equine opened its eyes to stare into that of its creator.

It had beautiful icy blue eyes that Elsa felt were looking into her very soul. It seemed to understand her entirely and even appeared to mirror her emotions at the moment.

There was an immediate connection between the two and it trotted past her to Kjekk.

Elsa turned to watch her steed as it, with one stare, calmed Anna’s horse. They both exchanged several strange grunting noises. Elsa furrowed her brow. Before long, the snow creature turned to rush toward her. It threw a glance at her and she understood it immediately. 

It wanted her to get on.

The horse bent down and she mounted her easily. When she was securely rested on its back, she held on tightly, knowing that her creation would take flight as soon as she was mounted. 

Suddenly, with a burst of speed that Elsa didn’t know was possible to reach, her snowy steed rushed forward the way from which that Anna’s horse came. 

Elsa clung onto the soft, silky mane of the creature as well as she could. She watched helplessly as the animal zig-zagged through town.

If Elsa would have been on a leisurely ride, she would’ve noted the beauty of Arendelle at night. The soft glow of street lights lit by candles and the serene scene of people quietly wandering about.

People that were wandering in the path of her creation that was running like a bat out of nowhere.

“Watch out!” Elsa shouted as they were quickly approaching a man and a woman. They quickly parted on opposite sides. The beast charged between them quickly.

Elsa’s eyes widened as they suddenly took a left around the edge of a house. She looked ahead and saw exactly where they were headed: the forest. 

The steed then turned and took her on a small trail that led into the thick of the trees. Elsa ducked down a bit so that she wouldn’t hit her head on any branches.

After not too many moments, they reached a divide in the road. While Elsa expected to continue on the main road, her mount had different plans. 

Elsa yelped as it jerked almost violently in its desperate attempt to get to their location. When she felt herself sliding off one side, the creature shook a bit in the opposite direction, repositioning her.

To her surprise, the animal stopped just short of a log crossed over the road. Elsa, knowing that this was the place, slid off quickly and scanned the ground through the trees.

There was no one in sight and the only sounds she could hear were her own panicked breathing mixed with the anxious hoofs beating on the ground behind her.

The desperation was building within her and she felt an almost overpowering need to let loose with a scream.

Originally, she tried to hold it back. She didn’t want to frighten the horse, after all. But then it occurred to her that the horse was basically her in a foreign body. Elsa turned to look into its eyes.

Inside the swirling blue orbs were multiple emotions. There was fear, guilt, worry, and love combined into the complicated emotions that she held for Anna.

Elsa knew immediately that it would understand and would not be spooked in the least. So she released one of the loudest screams she’d ever had.

“ANNA!!!! Where are you!” Elsa screeched.

There were several moments of silence following her outburst. Just as Elsa was about to break down completely, she heard something.

“Elsa?” a weak, sleep-addled voice sounded somewhere to her left. She snapped her head to the side. There in the ditch was a dark figure resting at a strange angle.

“Anna?!” Elsa questioned, hoping and praying that the person in the ditch was her sister.

“Elsa! Oh, thank goodness you’re here,” Anna answered, relieved. Elsa felt a sudden wetness on her cheeks, but didn’t bother to wipe it.

“Oh, Anna!” Elsa lit a bright blue light in her hand and rushed over to her fallen sister. She huddled down in the ditch with the redhead and brought the younger girl into a tight hug.

“My baby sister.” Elsa held her tightly as the tears streamed down her face. She rocked the girl back and forth in her arms, relishing the feel of her sister’s warm and most importantly breathing body. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Sunshine.” Then it occurred to the blonde that she hadn’t checked if Anna was completely okay. And she felt some sort of strange moisture on her elbow.

“Anna?” Elsa pulled away and shone her light on her elbow. Her eyes widened in horror as she came to the realization that it was blood smeared all over her limb. Elsa immediately turned the magic’s light to Anna. 

“You’re bleeding!” Elsa cried in shock, staring at the blood coating her sister’s arm.

“Yeah, please don’t touch it,” Anna winced as Elsa attempted to feel her arm. 

“How badly does it hurt?”

“Pretty bad,” Anna said and tried to move it a bit. As soon as she did, however, Elsa noted that a look of extreme pain shot onto her face. “AH! Jeez Louise, that hurts!” Anna grounded out in pain. Elsa took hold of her sister’s face between her hands gently.

“Look, don’t move, okay? I’m going to cover it in a layer of snow to stop the bleeding now,” Elsa reassured as comfortingly as she could manage as inwardly she was experiencing quite possibly the most extreme wave of terror she had all night. She waved her shaking hands and gently coated Anna’s arm in snow so that the bleeding would stop.

“How long has this been bleeding?” Elsa asked, halfway to herself. 

“Don’t worry, I had gotten it to stop an hour or two back,” Anna responded, her voice strained with the pain she felt. Elsa glanced up into Anna’s comforting face that was slightly contorted with pain.

“Can you try moving it, Anna?” Elsa asked, testing and trying to see if Anna’s injury was as serious as she feared. Anna tried to move it and as soon as she did she cried out in agony.

“Okay, okay. Anna, what I’m about to do is going to hurt. Do you trust me?” Elsa questioned, dreading what she was about to do.

“Of course, Elsa, I trust you completely,” Anna expressed with complete warmth and love evident in her voice.

“Alright…” Elsa formed ice and grabbed onto her sister’s arm.

“Ready?” Elsa hoped and prayed that Anna wouldn’t be too loud so that something unsightly wouldn’t be attracted to their position. Anna simply nodded and Elsa could see the trepidation as well as the determination in the younger girl’s gaze.

Elsa nodded in response and began to pull slowly and increased her pressure gradually.

“Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, ELSA!!! It hurts! OH, GOSH! It hurts bad!” Elsa felt the tears slip down her face in response to Anna’s agony, but continued until she heard the arm slip back into its proper place.

Elsa then immediately had the ice on Anna’s hand spread to cover Anna’s shoulder and the entirety of her arm in a cold splint.

“Anna, does it feel any better? I need you to tell me honestly. This is vitally important,” Elsa informed her.

“Yes, it feels a lot better than it did.” Elsa let out a breath of relief that she didn’t even know she had been holding. Elsa placed her hands on Anna’s face and kissed her sister’s forehead, allowing her lips to linger there for a few moments. She pulled away and placed a few more kisses on Anna’s face, finally stopping after kissing the younger girl’s nose.

Elsa reached under Anna’s knees and supported her back with another hand as she lifted carefully. 

Anna wrapped her good arm around Elsa’s neck and allowed the splinted one to rest on her stomach. Elsa trudged out of the ditch and was immediately met with the sight of her snowy creation.

“Elsa,” Anna breathed in fascination and wonder. Elsa glanced at her sister and a ghost of a smile found its way on her lips at the childlike expression of glee on Anna’s face.

Anna extended a hand and the horse immediately pushed its head into her grasp.

“Elsa, it’s… it’s you!” Anna said, absolutely enamored. Elsa nodded, a loving smile finally coming onto her face.

The animal suddenly seemed giddy with excitement and happiness and it nibbled at Anna’s braids and huffed on her face, nuzzling her. Anna giggled, thrilled with Elsa’s snow beast.

“Yes, it is. And she loves you dearly, Anna,” Elsa stated contentedly.

“Just like you do,” Anna connected the dots, looking into Elsa’s slightly more matured features.

Elsa nodded warmly, but immediately remembered Anna’s injury after glancing at her. Elsa decided that it was definitely time to take Anna back to the castle for an inspection by the doctor.

“Come on,” Elsa said, approaching the side of the steed. She immediately knelt down so that Anna could be placed on her large, strong back. Elsa placed Anna on the horse and got on behind her. Without even telling the animal, it began trotting at a pace just fast enough to arrive at the castle in not too extensive of a time but not so fast that it would jostle Anna.

The redhead leaned back against her sister and rested the back of her head on the eldest’s shoulder in relaxation.

Elsa smiled in relief. At least her sister was alright.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Elsa, I need to talk to you about something,” Anna confessed. Elsa turned her gaze from her reading and to the girl lying in her bed beside her.

“Hmm?” Elsa hummed in response, placing the book on the nightstand beside the bed. After looking at Anna’s face, she knew that Anna had something serious to talk about.

Anna had possibly the most solemn expression that Elsa had ever seen on her face. It was a very strange contrast to her usual bubbly countenance. 

“I’m sorry, Elsa. I shouldn’t have flown off the handle earlier. If I wouldn’t have been so angry- for absolutely no reason, might I add- maybe none of this would have happened.” Elsa’s eyes softened, and a sad smile found its way on her face.

She knew this conversation would appear soon. She just hadn’t expected it just yet. As ridiculous as it was, Elsa had actually halfway hoped it never would be brought up and that they could continue with their life as if nothing happened.

“Anna, Sunshine, I shouldn’t have treated you like you a child. Then you wouldn’t have been so upset. I’m the one that caused you to hurt your arm,” Elsa said, her voice guilt-laden and she couldn’t help but cross her arms over her stomach in a self-protective gesture that had become one of her telltale signs of insecurity.

“Elsa, it’s not your fault at all. I shouldn’t have been so quick to react. I know you’re just trying to protect me.” Elsa glanced at her sister with slightly worried blue eyes. All she could see in the youngest’s gaze was pure adoration coupled with a smile dampened by the gravity of their current conversation.

Elsa sighed and gently threaded her fingers through Anna’s hair. It was very soft and velvety. She could touch it all day.

“I haven’t had anyone try to protect me in more than thirteen years ago. Mama and Papa pretty much didn’t care what I did because they were so busy trying to do their duties and whatnot,” Anna continued, her tone a bit guarded and very gentle. Elsa knew that Anna was trying to avoid saying the truth.

“You mean because they were so busy trying to keep my secret,” Elsa couldn’t help but allow to slip past her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Anna’s struggle with the words.

“You were the only person that’s ever tried to protect me like this. I’m just not used to it, I guess,” Anna admitted, finally deciding to avoid Elsa’s previous statement.

“I can’t lose you, Anna,” Elsa confessed, using the hand in Anna’s hair to pull her closer to the eldest’s body. “You’re my everything. And…” Elsa swallowed, struggling with her next words. It was certainly foreign releasing such deeply-hidden feelings. “I don’t think I could go on in the world without you.”

“Elsa… is that the reason that you didn’t move when Hans was going to kill you?” Anna asked and the words cut through Elsa like a spear. She looked quickly at Anna. She was saddened terribly to see the worry and the fear swirling through Anna’s teal pools. 

Elsa had hoped that Anna never made the connection that Elsa had heard the sword behind her. Well, since they were delving so deeply into feelings unsaid, then Elsa supposed that she might as well tell her sister the truth. After all, Anna deserved to know.

“Yes,” Elsa voiced so quietly that she was afraid that Anna hadn’t heard. Just as she was worried that she’d have to repeat herself, Anna responded.

“I can understand your decision. I can’t live in a world without you either.” Elsa closed her eyes, mulling over this fact. It didn’t surprise her in the least that Anna felt that way. But it didn’t necessarily mean that Elsa agreed with those feelings.

“Anna, I need you to promise me something. Can you promise me that if something were to happen to me, you’d continue living?” Elsa asked. She knew it was an unfair request. But she also knew that Anna had to live above all else.

“Can you promise me the same thing?” Anna threw the question back at Elsa. At that moment, Elsa knew that the promise would be impossible to accomplish for either of them. 

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep,” Elsa settled on saying after several silent beats.

Anna nodded, accepting the answer. It was an unsaid knowledge that neither would be able to keep that promise.

“Elsa, thank you,” Anna suddenly stated out of nowhere.

“For what?” Elsa asked, albeit surprised.

“For loving me and caring enough about me to give up everything.”

“Sunshine, you don’t have to thank me for that,” Elsa responded heartfeltly, feeling love and adoration for her sister swell in her chest.

“Yes, I do. You’re the best sister ever,” Anna expressed, nestling into the blonde’s side.

“No, that can’t be right because you’re undoubtedly the best one,” Elsa negated Anna’s previous statement with a growing smile on her face.

“I love you, Elsa.”

“I love you most, Anna.”


End file.
